Quand Heero n'est pas là
by MirandaFauconnette
Summary: Dans un monde de paix où il n'a plus sa place, Heero va et vient entre les différents acteurs de la guerre, hantant ses vieux camarades comme le spectre d'un monde disparu. -Cet OS ne tient en compte que de l'anime et du film, je n'ai pas lu le manga ni d'informations supplémentaires. Voilà.-


Quand Heero n'est pas là, ce n'est pas comme si mes occupations me laissaient le loisir de ne penser qu'à lui. Je suis active en politique, je rencontre, je me déplace, je discute, je lis, j'écris, j'élabore, je pense constamment à mille autres choses qu'à lui. Les responsabilités qui m'incombent le chassent vite de mes pensées et je me retrouve aussi déboussolée qu'à notre première rencontre quand je lui fais de nouveau face. Il n'est pas régulier. Il ne se manifeste pas à chaque anniversaire même si j'ai à chaque fois un semblant d'espoir à cette période. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique maintenant que le monde est désarmé. Il semble déplacé ici-bas. Le soldat parfait. Les autres pilotes aussi, à leur façon, sont déplacés. Et encore... Quatre gère son héritage avec brio, Trowa à sa vie de cirque, Duo a... disons que Duo a un bon caractère qui lui permet de survivre et Sally occupe ce brave Wu Feï comme elle peut bien qu'il se sente souvent inutile et ne peine parfois à chasser sa mélancolie.

Heero erre dieu sait où. Il ne me dit rien quand il croise mon chemin et je sais que ça ne sert à rien de l'interroger. Il se contente de me regarder en silence. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il se « recharge » de moi.

Et moi, quand je le vois, je redeviens une lycéenne idiote prête à mourir pour lui. Je suis subjuguée par ce visage juvénile, ces traits si purs, ce corps sec mais encore enfantin et ce regard si sombre où flottent les spectres. Ce regard adulte et ce visage d'enfant.

Je sais bien que c'est immature. Je n'attends rien de lui depuis longtemps. Il n'a rien à m'apporter d'autre que cette beauté surnaturelle.

J'en ai parlé avec Dorothy l'autre jour. Je lui ai dit qu'il était venu, deux nuits plus tôt, par la fenêtre. Elle a su trouver la comparaison adéquate avec son lyrisme habituel.

« C'est ton Peter Pan qui revient te hanter, Wendy. Mais tu ne peux plus le suivre car tu as déjà grandi. »

Dorothy trouve toujours les mots justes.

J'ai juste étreint Heero, qui doucement s'est blotti contre moi. Il ne cherche jamais plus. Il ne demande qu'à s'abandonner un instant dans mes bras, comme un enfant et à me contempler en caressant mes cheveux. A une époque, je rêvais de plus. Je voulais qu'il me prenne. Je voulais être à lui. Je voulais...

Des gamineries.

Heero n'est pas capable de posséder car cela signifierait qu'il serait possédé également. Il est libre et donc seul.

Il a dormi contre moi et au matin, il avait disparu. Ce n'était pas grave. J'avais eu la preuve de sa vérité, de son essence. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il existe. Heero est une possibilité, une alternative.

Quand Heero n'est pas là, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais constamment à l'esprit mais l'idée de son existence est comme une bulle dans mes pensées si lourdes et terre à terre.

* * *

Quand Heero est là, ça me fait drôle. Il est un étrange double pour moi, un reflet troublé, il est ce que j'aurai pu être et ce que j'ai été.

Il ne grandit pas. L'entraînement dans l'espace a ralenti la croissance des pilotes de Gundam mais avec la fin de la guerre nous avons repris soudain les centimètres que nos activités intenses sans gravité nous avaient volés. Lui, c'est comme s'il avait passé trop de temps là-haut, dans les étoiles. Peut-être parce qu'il y est encore.

C'est moi qui ai eu le plus de mal à abandonner le combat et c'est lui qui m'a fait la leçon. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait basculer et qu'est-ce qui m'a empêché de basculer ? Peut-être cette fille, la Peacecraft. Un idéal romantique personnifié. Une allégorie qui marche et parle. Moi je suivais mes idéaux mais ils étaient miens je revendiquais des pensées plus pragmatiques. Je n'ai jamais été, comme Heero, dépendant d'une personne. Je n'ai jamais placé mon entière confiance en une seule personne. Je pensais que l'homme ne cesserait jamais de se battre. Que c'était sa nature. Qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Qu'il fallait être prêt. Que la vraie beauté se trouvait dans l'affrontement et non dans une paix molle et lâche riche en mesquineries.

Je pensais qu'Heero était aussi de cet avis.

En vérité, moi comme lui, nous étions terrifiés à l'idée de nous perdre, de disparaître dans la morne paix qui s'annonçait avec la Peacecraft. Nous nous cachions derrière nos idéaux pour ne pas affronter notre propre vide intérieur. Il était le soldat et moi le guerrier. Esprit et corps entièrement dévoués au combat, quel qu'il soit. Ce combat que je cherchais sans cesse, cette cause, ce prétexte auquel je m'accrochais.

Il a su voir plus loin. Quand il a fallu détruire les Gundams, il n'a pas hésité.

Moi, je n'étais pas prêt. J'ai lutté jusqu'au bout. Puis, je me suis résigné. Adieu Nataku.

Et maintenant, Heero le sauveur est toujours tel qu'il était, figé dans le temps, incapable d'évoluer, incapable de vivre car ça signifierait qu'il devrait mourir.

Et moi...

Moi, je suis déjà vieux.

Quand Heero est là je me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu mais aussi ce que j'aurai pu perdre si je n'avais pas accepté de changer.

* * *

Quand Heero n'est pas là, ce n'est pas grave.

J'ai ma sœur, j'ai le cirque, j'ai mes numéros à perfectionner, les livres que je lis, les animaux... J'ai Quatre, parfois.

Ce n'est pas la même chose car Quatre n'est pas Heero mais j'ai Quatre parfois.

Ma sœur dit qu'Heero me rend lumineux. Qu'il est le seul à me faire cet effet là. Je ne sais pas. C'est différent. Il est la personne dont je me sens la plus proche mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était la seule personne qui comptait.

Je crois qu'il m'a cerné. Je lui fais confiance et il me fait confiance. Quatre aussi et ma sœur aussi, bien sûr mais...

Ce n'est pas la même chose.

J'ai du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées quand il s'agit de ces choses-là.

Je sais que j'aime qu'Heero me rende visite. A l'improviste il assiste au numéro et je le repère dans le public et je fais mieux que d'habitude car avoir un moment la certitude qu'il est toujours en vie me donne plus d'assise. Heero est un socle de souvenirs pour moi qui n'ai pas vraiment d'identités. Il est la preuve de mon passé, la preuve immuable de mon vécu et je sais que lorsqu'il mourra, ce sera plus qu'un ami que je pleurerai.

Mais ma sœur a tort quand elle dit qu'il me rend lumineux. Ce n'est pas le mot. Heero me rend... certain.

Mais la certitude peut paralyser et moi qui n'avance qu'avec légèreté, sans bagage, je connais la valeur du doute. Quand je me lance dans les airs sur le trapèze, je crois plus en l'incertitude du trapèze suivant et de mes mains tremblantes qu'en la certitude du sol qui me tuerait en bas.

Ma sœur trouverait cette comparaison tordue et se moquerait de moi. Quatre le penserait sans doute mais ne dirait rien car il est trop poli pour ça.

Quatre.

J'ai parfois pensé à Heero comme je pense à lui. J'ai imaginé son corps sec et nerveux, l'odeur des courts cheveux de sa nuque, sa voix... Mais je sais qu'il ne peut pas vouloir ça et si l'on ne veut pas, alors ça ne rime à rien.

Quatre, lui, veux. Il donne du poids à tous ses gestes, il cherche une communion, une entente. Je ne donne pas autant qu'il voudrait même s'il obtient de moi plus qu'hier et moins que demain. Quatre aurait besoin que je lui dise des choses car contrairement à Heero, il ne parle pas le silence.

Mais peu à peu, la distance s'amenuise. Quand on se voit, on oublie moins ce qu'on était avant et on tâche d'être plus, on avance l'un vers l'autre.  
Quand Heero n'est pas là ce n'est pas grave.

* * *

Quand Heero est là Trowa n'est plus vraiment Trowa et Duo n'est plus vraiment Duo.

Le premier devient étrangement banal à côté d'Heero et on croirait voir deux frères intéragir avec une familiarité complice que j'envie. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots, ils s'apaisent l'un l'autre. Leur similarité les rassure.

Duo, lui, se perd. Il devient plus volubile encore que d'habitude, nerveux même. Il cherche à l'impressionner et, réalisant que ça ne marche pas, s'enfonce tout seul en me décrivant l'inutilité de son acte. C'est entier, un brin pathétique, très attachant. C'est Duo... en pire.

Heero ne m'a rendu visite à moi-seul qu'une seule fois. Sinon, je l'ai toujours vu en compagnie d'un autre ancien pilote. Lui et moi avons toujours eu du mal à agir de concert. Nous avons été ensemble, rien que tous les deux à plusieurs reprises pendant la guerre mais nous ne sommes jamais réellement accordés. Il a une distance avec lui que je ne peux pas combler.

On me dit idéaliste mais lui est un idéal. Autrement plus intangible, autrement plus entier. Il ne fait pas de compromis, il ne prend pas tous les partis en compte, il n'envisage pas la situation selon plusieurs points de vues.

Il agit.

Un instant j'ai cru le comprendre. Quand mon père est mort, j'ai été saisi par un sentiment de détresse si absolue que je me suis brièvement oublié et que j'ai oublié le monde. Comme Heero, je crois, je n'étais plus qu'un ressenti brut et terrible.

Mais ce n'était pas moi.

Nous nous sommes opposés Heero, Trowa et moi. Heero plus raisonnable que moi, un guide, une lumière que je n'ai pu apercevoir qu'avec le sacrifice de Trowa. Enfin, j'ai repris mes esprits.

Quand Heero est là, Trowa devient son ombre et c'est avec l'ombre que j'ai perçu la lumière. Je ne peux lire Heero qu'à travers une lentille au négatif. Il m'est autrement insaisissable. Je connais et cerne le concept mais je ne peux le comprendre ou l'admettre entièrement.

Quand Heero est là, il révèle un autre Duo et autre Trowa mais moi, je reste moi.

* * *

Quand Heero n'est pas là la vie m'ennuie un peu. Pas tant que ça. J'en tire mon parti. Je suis pas du genre à me morfondre mais il faut bien admettre que mon vieux Deathscythe me manque un tantinet et qu'aussi horrible que soit la guerre, il s'agit tout de même d'un concept on ne peut plus distrayant.

Je trouve. C'est pas comme si ma vie était atrocement chiante loin du grand Heero. Je me débrouille comme je peux entre deux petites embrouilles. Je touche quand même ma bille en mécanique, je retape des trucs que je pique çà et là, je rends des services, je fais des livraisons douteuses. Ce que je peux quoi. Hilde m'héberge et je participe aux frais quand même même si elle ne me demande rien. Je crois qu'elle en pince vraiment pour moi.

Bon, je crois que j'en pince vraiment pour elle aussi mais c'est pas la même chose. Enfin, c'est pas moins bien ou mieux. C'est juste... que c'est Hilde quoi. Une fille bien. Une fille sérieuse. Si j'étais un brin responsable je la lâcherai pour qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un de mieux mais j'essaie de pas m'en faire. Une fois, j'étais bourré, je lui ai dit des trucs comme ça. Comme quoi fallait me larguer parce que j'attirais des ennuis, que j'étais un Shinnigami, que j'étais pas sérieux, qu'elle était trop bien pour moi. Elle a mis ses mains sur les hanches comme une daronne et m'a balancé froidement que parmi toutes les âneries que j'avais débitées, c'était là les pires et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais m'entendre dire qu'elle valait mieux que moi et qu'elle avait encore le droit de choisir avec qui elle voulait vivre et que si j'étais pas content j'avais qu'à me casser au lieu de geindre. J'ai dégrisé direct. Je lui ai promis de plus dire ça. On s'est embrassé mais on n'a pas baisé parce que, quand même, j'avais un peu abusé de la picole et j'étais complètement mou.

La première fois qu'Heero est venu, on a un peu discuté, enfin, j'ai fait la conversation mais le gars, c'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il était en chien. C'est pas comme si on s'était pas entretripoté la nouille en bons camarades du temps de la guerre mais bon, je pensais pas qu'il en aurait envie après tout ce temps. Ya prescription.

J'étais un peu amoureux de lui. Comme tout le monde. Ce type a le chic pour te mettre des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais il garde une distance. On en a parlé avec Quatre (le seul des anciens pilotes avec lequel tu peux tenir une conversation civilisée, quelle bande de tarés). Heero est le pire d'entre nous. On communique mal mais on baise bien. Je l'ai pris mais il n'a pas voulu me prendre lui. Il ne veut toujours pas. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas l'idée de responsabilité que ça implique. Il préfère réclamer puis se laisser faire.

Quand on baise, il ne dit rien, il ne fait aucun bruit jusqu'à l'orgasme. Là quand ça monte, il perd un instant le contrôle et c'est la chose la plus incroyable qu'on puisse entendre.

Pendant quelques secondes. Il a l'air humain.

Et puis il s'éloigne, il s'essuie avec soin. Il m'embrasse parfois comme pour me remercier mais pas toujours.

J'ai pensé à faire ça dans le dos d'Hilde. Ca n'arrive pas si souvent après tout... Mais j'ai fini par lui en parler. Elle savait déjà pour ce qu'il y avait eu pendant la guerre et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait deviné pour ce qui se passait maintenant. Elle était contente que je lui en parle. Elle a dit un tas de trucs très raisonnables comme : « tu ne me dois rien de toute façon. » ou « tu ne m'appartiens pas et je ne t'appartiens pas. » Elle avait quand même l'air un peu secoué.

Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais. Que je les aimais tous les deux de deux façons, que ça n'avait rien à voir que c'était pas pareil. Contrairement à certain, j'ai pas trop de mal pour dire ce que je pense. Je lui ai dit que ça se reproduirait si Heero revenait mais que si elle le supportait pas, je pouvais partir. Elle m'a dit que j'étais idiot. Je me suis excusé.

Hilde est parfaite et oui je m'ennuie un peu mais de toute façon, la vie est aussi faite pour ça. Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir le grand frisson tous les jours. C'est comme ça.

Quand Heero n'est pas là je l'attends mais dès qu'il est là j'ai envie qu'il reparte.


End file.
